


Worst Ever

by desfinado



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pete's forgotten to keep kissing him again.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [bandom kissing meme](http://turps33.livejournal.com/1114666.html). Prompt: Pete/Mikey, during sex.

"Pete," Mikey says into his mouth. Pete's forgotten to keep kissing him again, lips stilled against Mikey's.

"Mmmf," Pete says, his mouth sliding hot and wet up Mikey's cheek and into his hair. Mikey's eyes slip shut and he sways back against the door, because while Pete may be shoving his tongue into Mikey's ear in the _least sexy_ wet willy ever, he's also got one clammy hand around both of their dicks and Mikey's only human.

"Shit," Mikey pants, dropping his head back and letting Pete gnaw at his neck a bit, both of Mikey's palms flat against the door while he shoves his hips into Pete's grip.

"God, Mikey," Pete groans into his neck, teeth blunt as they scrape the skin he's sucked raw. "You taste like fucking Banana Boat, what the fuck." They both laugh and then Pete must push up onto his toes because now it's not just the tip of his dick, it's _all_ of his cock, hot and hard and sliding along Mikey's in Pete's grip, their spit still dripping from between Pete's knuckles.

"Shut _up_ ," Mikey moans, "I burn easy, okay?"

"Yeah?" Pete says like he's already forgotten what they're talking about. His legs are trembling with the effort of holding himself up on the balls of his feet, knees digging into the wall to keep them lined up. "God, I can feel _all_ of you, it's... ungh." He starts sucking at that same spot, the skin bruised and over-sensitive, and Mikey reflexively shrugs his shoulders up. "Let me fucking _in_ , Mikey, come _on_." Pete noses at Mikey's jaw, nipping lightly at the stubble there. "Wanna see this on you later, wanna remember."

" _Shut up_ ," Mikey repeats, eyes squeezed shut and forehead creased with the effort not to come, but he laughs a little when he hears Pete echo " _Shut up!_ " in a high voice into Mikey's damp cheek. "This is why we were kissing," Mikey says, "because there are people on the other side of this door and you won't stop talking."

So Pete finds his lips again, tongue sweeping Mikey's mouth as Mikey dips his head down to meet him. Pete's thighs are tense and shaking and there's a thump as he braces his free arm on the door, hand moving faster between them.

It's not long before Pete's attention is lost once more, tongue a heavy, hot weight in Mikey's mouth and lips unmoving against his. Their noses bump as Pete jolts with the movement of his own arm, moaning into Mikey's mouth. Mikey hiccups a laugh because, _seriously_. Worst multi-tasker _ever_.

"Who you laughing at?" Pete mumbles into his lip. Mikey can feel his mouth tilt up into that big smile, can smell Pete's sweat and aftershave, his heart jackhammering against Mikey's ribcage where they're pressed together.

"You, you're fucking -" but Mikey's words are lost when Pete drops his other hand to squeeze Mikey's balls gently, and then Pete's laughing and Mikey's choking a moan into his mouth that might sound a bit like "No fair," as his knees lock and he comes hard and slick over both of them.

"You suck at kissing, Mikey Way," Pete pants, wrapping both slippery hands around his own dick and fisting himself hard and fast, knuckles bumping Mikey's hip. He laughs into Mikey's motionless, open mouth, and it breaks off into a grunt as he twitches and comes into his cupped palm.

They stand like that for a while, breathing harshly. Mikey can hear Pete wiping his hands off on the door on either side of them. It doesn't sound very effective.

"Practice," Mikey says decisively into Pete's forehead. He lets Pete close the distance between them, up on his toes, to plant a messy kiss against Mikey's smile. "Clearly we need more practice."

* * *

END


End file.
